


How Theo Mossblossom Met Kai Vanya

by armedtruths



Series: The Adventures of Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedtruths/pseuds/armedtruths
Summary: Kai Vanya, a ranger, and Theo Mossblossom, a Druid of the Moon, are both hired as guards for a caravan in midwinter. What happens next is up to them.





	1. Chapter 1

As Kai enters the tavern, they’re immediately hit with the atmosphere of cheap beer and cheaper food. From across the bar, a balding man with a bulging stomach leers at them. They cross the room and sit down, shifting a little.

“What’s yer name?” the barkeep asks. 

“Kai Vanya,” they reply. “I’m a traveler.”

“Well, traveler, can I get you anything?” He takes out a rag and starts wiping the bar. They can feel their coin bag, uncomfortably light against their hip. Still, they need to appear sociable to get a job, so they order a beer and nurse it at the bar for a few minutes, looking around before asking the bartender, “Anyone looking for some hired help, security, an escort for a caravan?” 

He seems to consider them for a moment before answering, then says, “Missy, there’s an elf upstairs who might have something for ya.” 

“I’m not a woman,” they growl, standing up from the bar and sliding a coin, payment for the terrible beer, across the bar. “But thanks for the tip.” They gather their things, tossing their scarf across their shoulder as they head up the creaky wooden stairs.

As they reach the top of the stairs, they see a group of elves and Halflings, all speaking in hushed voices. The group’s backs are turned away. 

“Excuse me,” Kai says in a low voice. “I was told that someone here may have some work for a caravan guard. If that’s the case, I’d be interested in a job.” 

The table goes quiet, and the elf on the left leans in with a condescending smile directed at one of the Halflings. 

“You see, Ballina? A second guide. That should be enough to protect your precious cargo, don’t you think?” The Halfling, presumably Ballina, turns away. 

“I said I wanted at least one more, but I hardly think—”

“Enough.” The elf cuts her off. “Human, have you worked as an escort in this area before? How many missions?”

“My name is Kai Vanya. I’ve been guarding caravans for three years,” they say, “and I’ve never lost cargo or had a merchant killed during an attack. I’ve lost count of the missions, but I can assure you that you can’t find a better guard within a hundred leagues.” They lift my chin. Although they’re exaggerating, the facts are true—they’ve never lost a caravan. And they need this job.

The elf shoots the two Halflings a glance before they say, “You will be acceptable. This job will be three days and two nights. Ballina, the Halfling here, and I will ride ahead to secure lodging and permits for the next town. You and Theodosia, the first guard we hired, will accompany Yorth and Ildrin with their cargo through the forst. Pay will be 50 gold pieces upon signing, and 150 when we reach our destination. You’re both responsible for your own equipment and supplies. If this sounds good to you, sign here.” The elf pushes a piece of parchment towards them—a contract. They skim it; it seems very standard. 

“Yes, that’s acceptable to me,” they say, signing the contract in clear, small, no-nonsense print. “And as for supplies and equipment, I have my own already, and I travel light. Oh, and one more thing—I’d like to meet this Theodosia, the first guard. It’s my policy to get to know the people I’ll be working with.” 

As Kai finishes writing their name, they feel a hand gently brush against theirs, taking the quill. The elf next to them speaks for the first time, and they look at her. She has mismatched eyes, long silver hair in a braid, and an iron necklace with a moon-shaped ornament. 

“The terms of employment are acceptable for me as well. Similarly, I am already equipped and self-sufficient.” She signs the contract with a curly flourish, then turns to Kai. “And as for ‘meeting this Theodosia’, that would be me. Kai Vanya, is it?” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” They reach to shake Theodosia’s hand after she signs the contract. Very obviously, Kai looks her up and down, appreciating her full lips and low-cut top. “I look forward to working with you. Would you like to have dinner? I know we have an early morning ahead of us tomorrow.”

Theo smiles at them as she draws her hand away, caressing theirs. “Unfortunately, Kai, I’ve already eaten. I’m sure we’ll have a few possibilities for dinner on the road. Stay warm tonight,” she says, sauntering away and throwing her braid over her shoulder in a way that seemed flirty to Kai, but could have just been awkward. “However,” she hesitates, “I wouldn’t say no to a drink.”

They smirk at her. “A drink before bed, then? I’d love to discuss your previous experience with caravan guarding as well as how you choose to defend yourself and protect your employers. As well as…other topics.” They don’t bother with subtlety, she’s hot as hell. 

From the other side of the table, they hear Ballina make a noise of disgust. “Keep it in your pants, please,” she mutters, but Kai and Theo both ignore it. 

Theodosia smirks right back at them and says, “Well, buy me a few drinks and I’ll talk about anything you like.” 

“The inn’s bar, or another place, then? I’ll buy you as many drinks as you like.” Kai is openly flirting; Ballina’s judgement only spurs them further.

“Is there even another place in this town? Besides, I have a hearty constitution. You may be rethinking that offer by the time you’re down to just a few coins.” She winks and continues down the stairs, sitting at a table. “I’ll have an ale to start.” 

“Make that two ales. And if you don’t mind, how did you get into this line of work? Seems like a druid—if I’m correct in assuming, judging by your pendant—would feel more at home in a commune.” 

“Ah yes! I’m a Druid of the Moon. I’m on a pilgrimage…or at least I was when I left the commune. But I’ve been on this pilgrimage for fifty years now.” She takes a sip of her ale.

“Well, I guess you could say I’m on a pilgrimage too, but I’d love to hear about yours.” Kai smirks and takes a long drink from their mug. “Now I have to ask—how do you prefer to fight? If you can’t tell by the bow and arrow, I’m an archer, but I’ve done quite a bit of hand to hand combat.”

Theodosia seems a little disappointed for a moment. “So, you really did want to talk business,” she says, sighing. “I’m a spell-caster. I can also transform into a bear in a pinch.” She finishes her ale, winking at them, then waves for another. “As for my pilgrimage, I could have returned twenty-five years ago. I just found that I like traveling.” 

Kai leans forward a little bit. “I just wanted to get the business out of the way so that we can discuss more pleasant things, that’s all. Don’t think that I don’t enjoy your company, so far as I’ve been in it.” They, too, matching Theo’s pace, finish their ale and ask for another. “So tell me about this pilgrimage. Do you meet many interesting people?” 

“I’ve met a few, although most of my time has been spent in solitude, exploring the land. But once, I escorted a gnome wizard who was trying to collect a fallen star from the mountainside. He was an odd one; liked to touch himself while writing notes. Not in a sexual way, just almost in an absent-minded way.”

They laugh, but they’re not mocking Theodosia. “You’ve had more adventurous experiences than I have by far. Do you think there’s a connection between his quest for the fallen star and touching himself? Or did you just watch and wonder?”

“Oh, he was enamored with stars. The two things were most certainly connected. I never asked, though, it was his business how he got his jollies…I did ask him if he needed assistance once. He turned red as a beet, and didn’t speak to me for a week.” 

“I find it interesting that you, too, offer…assistance…to those you accompany. I find it sometimes makes for a more pleasant journey, especially in the bitter winter—much like now. He must have been a very strange man indeed to turn you down.” Kai places a hand over Theodosia’s, seeing how she would react to their not-so-subtle flirting. 

She slides her hand out from under theirs and says, “I don’t assist just anyone. Maybe I’ll assist you sometime, but just not tonight.” She stands up. “Well, I’m tired, and I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow, Kai Vanya.” She walks away to one of the upstairs sleeping quarters.

Kai smiles at her retreating form. “Good night, Theodosia, Druid of the Moon. I look forward to traveling with you.” Then they down the rest of their ale, settle their tab with the barkeep, and head to their own room upstairs as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day and night of the job go by without any events of true significance. Yorth and Ildrin, the two elves, each drove the caravan wagons and slept together inside one of the carts, leaving the other cart to Kai and Theo. The second day, bitter winter weather rolled in, a fierce ice storm raging. By noon, the caravan had to take cover under a small ledge next to the road to avoid the roaring wind and biting cold. Yorth and Ildrin huddled inside a cart with the goods, leaving the task of feeding and retying the horses to Kai and Theo.

As Kai ties the horses to a tree and puts out food for them, they notice Theo’s bare hands shaking. 

“If you’d like to warm up,” they say, “I brought extra blankets, and I have gloves that you can borrow too.” Although it’s clear that the druid can take care of herself, something inside the human wants to make sure that she’s warm and safe. 

“You don’t have to freeze,” they add. 

“Thank you,” Theo says, laughing lightly. “I’d appreciate the gloves. Normally here I’d just turn into a bear, but I have the distinct feeling that wouldn’t make our employers too happy. Also, it would totally spook the horses.” Theo takes her wineskin and waves her hand over it, taking a sip. 

“Would you like some? It’s warm. I heated it using magic.” 

“I’d appreciate it.” They take the wineskin from Theo, taking a deep drink. “God. I almost forgot what it’s like to be warm.” Quickly, they finish securing the horses, trying to make as warm a spot for them as possible. Then they lead Theo back to the outcropping a few hundred feet away where they’d built a makeshift lean-to. It’s dark, covered by the sticks they’d used to build it, safe from the elements. It just barely fits both the elf and the human. 

As Kai enters, they light their lantern, unrolling a spare blanket form their pack and pulling a pair of dark red mittens from a hidden pocket. “You’re blue with cold. Let me warm you up,” they offer. 

“That would be nice…I’d still rather turn into a bear, so you’ll have to settle for second best.” Theo sits up next to Kai, pulling the gloves on. She waves her hand and directs it at a small pile of wood outside the lean-to, lighting a fire. “That should help with the cold.”

Kai holds out their arms for Theo to cuddle into them. “To warm you up faster,” they explain. “Thank you for lighting the fire. Makes it much nicer in here.” They wrap the blanket around her shoulders.

Theo blushes a bit, then nuzzles up against them, saying, “The fire was no problem. I lit one for Yorth and Ildrin as well, so I figured it would be okay since there aren’t any bandits in these areas. Not in this weather, anyway.” 

“You know, the best way to warm up is skin to skin contact, as much as possible,” Kai says, rubbing Theo’s trembling arms. “I learned that growing up. Our house was mighty drafty and my two sisters and I had to share a bed during the winters.”

Theo shoots a stern look in Kai’s direction. “Of course I know that. I’ve lived in deep woods my entire life.” She turns away, blushing, as a small shiver runs through her body. Then, letting out a resigned sigh, she begins to strip. She pauses before removing her tunic, the last piece of clothing except her leggings. 

“Well? You too, what are you waiting for? If you wanted a show, you should have stayed in the towns.” As she said this, Theo took extra care to show off her breasts before peeling off her tunic and slowly stripping out of her leggings. Finally, she sat in the lean-to just wearing her underwear, blushing again. She looked almost demure, a stark contrast to the flirty show she’d just put on.

Kai quickly removed their outer garments, scarf, and jacket, slowing down at their tunic and leggings. They look away for a second, hands trembling as they pull their tunic over their head to reveal their breast band keeping their chest flat. “I hope…I hope this isn’t a problem,” they say, pulling the breast band over their head to let their breasts hang free. They’d been taking care the entire journey to hide them.

If Theo’s face told a true tale, their breasts were the opposite of a problem. Emboldened, Kai turned around and wiggled their hips as they removed their leggings, showing Theo their smooth, round ass, revealing that they wore no undergarments at all.

“It’s not a problem at all!” Theo says fervently, unable to take her eyes off Kai’s thick thighs and glowing sepia skin. “…actually, it makes things a little easier for me,” she says, slowly pulling down her undergarments to reveal her clean-shaven pubes and allowing her cock to spring free. 

Theo is silent for a moment, then blurts out, “I hope this is fine…I mean, you at least understand, given that you bind, right?” 

Kai leans close to Theo’s face, almost kissing her. “This is more than fine. You’re beautiful.” They slip a hand around her waist, being careful with every motion. “And I understand perfectly, I think. If you’d like to talk about it, I’d be interested, but…later.” And with that, they claim her mouth in a deep kiss.

Kai’s lips are so warm that Theo has to allow herself a moment to absorb the blissful heat. She rubs up against Kai, feeling their soft curly hair tickle her skin. When they both come up for air, Theo whispers in a hoarse voice, “We should get under the blankets to help hold in the heat. After all, we are doing this for warmth.” She winks at Kai and pushes them down on the bedroll with surprising strength, pulling two thick blankets over both. The sounds of the storm and howling wind cuts through the evening air, accompanied by a soft moan from the other cart. Theo and Kai’s eyes meet, and a wicked leer cracks across her face as she leans in and whispers, “Sounds like those two are keeping warm as well.”

The human laughs at the sound of moans. “God, you’re gorgeous. I suppose that if we’re trying to get warm, then we should probably get closer…after all, skin to skin contact.” They pull the elf closer and kiss her again, slipping a hand in between their bodies to cup one of her breasts, rubbing her nipple between two fingers. 

Theo squeaks softly into Kai’s mouth as the ranger’s rough hands massage her sensitive nipples. Trapped underneath the thick blanket, Theo finds herself drowning in sensation. The feeling of Kai’s warm flesh, the smell of their musk, and the taste of their lips slowly overtakes her, and subconsciously she starts to rock her hips back and forth, grinding into Kai’s thighs. Shakily, her left hand finds Kai’s breast and starts kneading it, almost clumsily, as little shivers run down her body. At the same time, her right hand finds the side of Kai’s face, then runs up through their thick curly hair.

As Theo slips her small, soft hand in their hair, Kai continues playing with her breast with one hand, using the other to grab her pert ass, slapping and kneading it. Her hand on them makes them moan into her mouth, nipping her bottom lip and pressing her body closer to Kai’s.

The slap across her ass pulls a shriek from Theo’s lips as well as a stifled moan. As they knead her ass, Theo’s hips start undulating more rapidly as she grinds her firm cock against Kai’s soft thighs. Theo’s breathing sounds labored, coming in short, more ragged bursts as she pulls her mouth away from their lips and locks them around Kai’s other nipple, sucking it hungrily. 

Kai brushes their lips against Theo’s ear. “We have to be a little quieter than that, slut. What would our employers say if they heard you making such delicious noises?” As she grinds her cock against them, they roll on top of her so that they’re sitting up, one leg on either side of her torso, their wet pussy grinding against her, being careful to keep their nipple in her mouth. Kai moans, but bears down on Theo’s body, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. 

“Do you want this? Do you want me? Because I won’t go easy on you,” they say, punctuating the last sentence with a nip to her neck.

Kai’s breath sends a shiver coursing through Theo’s body, but she’s careful to keep her mouth on the ranger’s nipple. When Kai slams her hand into the bedroll, pinning Theo’s hands, her mouth slides of Kai’s nipple with a pop. Theo struggles for a moment, trying to break her arms free and wrap them around the ranger, but Kai has the clear advantage. 

“Oh Goddess, please, I want you, sir! Please take me! Moon above, I’m ready!” 

“Good,” Kai says savagely. Using just one hand to keep the druid pinned, they guide her hard cock into their already-soaked pussy and slowly sink down until their clit is touching her pelvis. Theo’s face is ecstatic, her eyes rolling up into her head and hear mouth opening in pleasure. She throws her head back, and they start to move on her cock, bringing their mouth to one of her hipples and playing with the other. 

“Gods,” Kai says through gritted teeth, “it’s been too long since I’ve had a cock in me. You’re filling me up nicely.” 

Theo’s body quakes under their hips, rocking in time with Kai’s bucking as if she’s trying to push her cock deeper inside them. As they continue to ride and suck on her sensitive nipple, they watch her face. It’s adorable, beautiful even, her once-serene features contorted into a mask of pleasure as she moans and sighs. Her eyes roll, brows crunching, biting her lips to hold back high-pitched squeals and moans. 

“It’s—it’s been a long time for—hah!—for me too,” Theo gasps. Kai feels them shiver in pre-orgasm, her body shaking. “Goddess, I feel incredibly, Kai, Kai, Kai, you feel so good!” 

“Yeah, right there.” Gods, you feel so good, Theo, I’m so close, gods, yeah, fuck, this feels great!” I feel my orgasm approaching me, but I’m determined to hold off until Theo comes, so I slip a hand down behind me and start to play with her asshole.”

The moment Kai’s finger touches Theo’s asshole she lets out a hoarse moan. “Oh Kai, Blessed Moon, it’s too much—if—if you keep that up I’m gonna, gonna…” she trails off as her whole body rolls beneath them, spasming, squeezing her eyes shut. Then as if she were about to burst, she begins crying urgently, “Kai, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, gomma cum, please can I cum I need to cum!” 

Kai keeps playing with Theo’s ass for an agonizing, silent moment as they get closer and closer to their orgasm. They lean down and say, “Cum with me,” in a low, authoritative voice, biting down on her neck hard enough to leave a hickey as their joint orgasms wash over them. Together, they cum, the elf still inside of the human. 

Theo sighs against Kai’s ear as a wave of tension flows from their body as she presses up against them. Slowly, her panting turns into calm, deep breaths. Her face is glowing, a small smile splitting her plump lips. She whispers in a sweet, airy voice, “How do you feel?”

Kai brushes a kiss against Theo’s cheek. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.” They’re still breathing hard as they lift off her cock and roll on their back, pulling her against their body, her head resting on their shoulder, their legs intertwined. Her cum still sits inside them, leaking out. 

“Don’t worry, I can’t get pregnant. I don’t have a uterus in the first place. Thought that would be important for you to know.” They nuzzle into her sweet-smelling hair. “Did you have fun too?”

“Of course I had fun! I especially like it when you pinned me down,” says Theo, nuzzling Kai’s shoulder. “Glad to know I don’t have to worry about casting any contraception spells on you…How did you find out? That you don’t have a uterus, I mean?” 

“Well, I’m glad you liked being pinned down, because there’s more where that came from.” They playfully pinch her nipple lightly. “And as for the lack of uterus, I found out when I was seventeen after fucking a wizard, who tried to cast a morning after spell on me, but found that it was useless because they couldn’t even find the organ they were trying to cast a spell on. Bit of a shock for them, but a pleasant surprise for me. Gets rid of a lot of complications, and besides, a person like me’s not fit to be a parent. Not with my lifestyle, anyway.”

“I sympathize,” says Theo softly. “Kai, what pronouns do you prefer? I just realized this whole time that I should have asked. I assumed masculine, but I may have been too quick to assume.” Theo seemed distracted for a moment, but then said, “I was always told humans were more rigid in their genders than elves. But maybe that’s not quite correct anymore.”

Kai laughs lightly. “Most humans are, just not me. And the masculine isn’t incorrect, but it’s also not correct. I definitely don’t use feminine pronouns, and I’m not a woman, but I’m not quite a man either. I guess you could say I don’t really have a gender. I didn’t realize it for quite a long time, but it’s the reason I left my village. Among others.” They look away, letting the quick stab of pain from the memory pass across their face. “Anyway, I use they/them pronouns. Do you use feminine pronouns, or should I use something different with you?” 

“Ah, so you are a Valitheil Annor!” Theo exclaims, then quickly explains. “Valitheil is the elven term for one whose sex organs—the visible ones, at least—are different than from what they feel their gender is. Annor are elves who are neither male nor female. There are many people like you among my people. As for me, I’m Valitheil Vallir, or a female spirit in a male body. So she/her in the common tongue is appropriate, but I’m also fine with they/them.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Kai nods against Theo. They feel their eyes getting heavier, the warmth in the cave finally taking over and making them both sleepy. 

“Mmm…I feel like I could just sleep here for a little while,” Theo says, yawning. The last thing she sees before she falls asleep is Kai’s chest, feeling the ranger’s arms tight around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai wakes up slightly before Theo to the biting cold coming through the branches of their lean-to, but thankfully, the storm has passed. The fire is long gone, but the two are still warm because of their shared body heat. In her sleep, Theo sighs, snuggling closer to Kai’s side, and for a moment, the ranger can’t bear to wake her. 

The moment passes, however, and Kai gently shakes Theo awake. “The storm’s passed, and today’s the last day of our journey. We’re already a day late. You have to wake up.” Sleepily, Theo sits up, then gasps sharply. 

“It’s so cold!” she says, quickly casting a spell to light a small fire that began to warm up the lean-to almost immediately. Then, swiping her hand around the messy bedclothes, she stretches and yawns. “Where are my leggings?” she asks. Kai shrugs, pulling their own clothes on, including the sturdy breast binder they’d taken off last night. 

When they are both fully dressed, Theo looks at Kai bashfully. “I…I had fun last night, and I don’t want to make this awkward between us.” 

Kai turns to Theo. “It’s not awkward. At least, I don’t think so. I thought I was pretty forward and clear about what I wanted.” They cup the elf’s face in their now-gloved hands. “And…if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stick together for a little while longer. I feel safer with you watching my back, and you’re certainly welcome in my bed.”

Theo laughs like the ringing of a bell. “Of course I’d be pleased to travel with you after this job is done! And speaking of traveling, I believe that the two of us should be waking the others and getting on the road if we’re to reach the town by sundown like we planned.” They nod in agreement, gathering up their blankets and securely rolling them. 

Outside, the bright sun is blinding on the new snow, but even that could not keep Kai from smiling at Theo. And as their traveling companions, Yorth and Ildrin, left their shelter, it was very apparent by the hickey high on Ildrin’s neck that the other couple, too, had no problems staying warm. 

Though the road was snowy and long, the caravan made good time, reaching the village an hour before sunset. Ballina, the dismissive Halfling, sneered at Kai and Theo, but was satisfied by their work guarding the caravan, and paid them in full. Once free of obligations, Kai takes Theo’s hand. 

“Where would you like to go?” they ask, studying the elf’s face. With a small smile, Theo gestures to the town’s good-sized tavern. 

“In the morning, we can find work, see where the road takes us. But for tonight, I believe you owe me that dinner you offered before this job, Kai Vanya.” Kai laughs. 

“Lead the way, then,” they say, following the elf with a mischievous smile. At the bar, the two of them exchange a knowing glance before paying for a single room, anxious to spend the night together in a real bed.   
Kai wakes up slightly before Theo to the biting cold coming through the branches of their lean-to, but thankfully, the storm has passed. The fire is long gone, but the two are still warm because of their shared body heat. In her sleep, Theo sighs, snuggling closer to Kai’s side, and for a moment, the ranger can’t bear to wake her. 

The moment passes, however, and Kai gently shakes Theo awake. “The storm’s passed, and today’s the last day of our journey. We’re already a day late. You have to wake up.” Sleepily, Theo sits up, then gasps sharply. 

“It’s so cold!” she says, quickly casting a spell to light a small fire that began to warm up the lean-to almost immediately. Then, swiping her hand around the messy bedclothes, she stretches and yawns. “Where are my leggings?” she asks. Kai shrugs, pulling their own clothes on, including the sturdy breast binder they’d taken off last night. 

When they are both fully dressed, Theo looks at Kai bashfully. “I…I had fun last night, and I don’t want to make this awkward between us.” 

Kai turns to Theo. “It’s not awkward. At least, I don’t think so. I thought I was pretty forward and clear about what I wanted.” They cup the elf’s face in their now-gloved hands. “And…if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stick together for a little while longer. I feel safer with you watching my back, and you’re certainly welcome in my bed.”

Theo laughs like the ringing of a bell. “Of course I’d be pleased to travel with you after this job is done! And speaking of traveling, I believe that the two of us should be waking the others and getting on the road if we’re to reach the town by sundown like we planned.” They nod in agreement, gathering up their blankets and securely rolling them. 

Outside, the bright sun is blinding on the new snow, but even that could not keep Kai from smiling at Theo. And as their traveling companions, Yorth and Ildrin, left their shelter, it was very apparent by the hickey high on Ildrin’s neck that the other couple, too, had no problems staying warm. 

Though the road was snowy and long, the caravan made good time, reaching the village an hour before sunset. Ballina, the dismissive Halfling, sneered at Kai and Theo, but was satisfied by their work guarding the caravan, and paid them in full. Once free of obligations, Kai takes Theo’s hand. 

“Where would you like to go?” they ask, studying the elf’s face. With a small smile, Theo gestures to the town’s good-sized tavern. 

“In the morning, we can find work, see where the road takes us. But for tonight, I believe you owe me that dinner you offered before this job, Kai Vanya.” Kai laughs. 

“Lead the way, then,” they say, following the elf with a mischievous smile. At the bar, the two of them exchange a knowing glance before paying for a single room, anxious to spend the night together in a real bed.


End file.
